star_chartfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Chart: Rules
The Star Chart is designed to be an extensive list of all known alien races, entities, technology and major characters from fiction (including your own fan-made entries), however it is not a democracy and rules must be enforced in order to keep the wiki safe and enjoyable for all members, the following rules are not optionable and must be obeyed by all users who contribute on this wiki. Rules (Wiki Wide) *all entries must follow the basic layout found in the Manual of Style - this includes fan-made entries. *outside of alien races, technology and entities we wish to limit articles on individual aliens that are of NOTABLE WORTH to a setting (for example Spock from Star Trek) - a nameless alien does not qualify (as they are not a major character and thus they are better listed with their species as a whole) *be respectful of other contributors and treat others as you would like to be treated (this is known as the Golden Rule and is enforced, though it would be nice if we didn't have to - it isn't hard to be pleasant to others and ignore those who seek to disrupt things (that is what admins / staff are for) ) *on a related note to the Golden Rule please try to respect admins / staff - they often make unpopular choices but they mean well: if you truly feel an admin has abused their power you are free to contact Wikia at any point and discuss things rationally - name-calling / tantrums are not the way to solve it. Rules (Canon Works) *Do not insert "fanon" or hearsay, use only information that is considered "canon" to the series and avoid personal bias. *Do not deliberately insert false / misleading information or spam or other forms of vandalism - this will earn you a 2 week block per offence. *Do not copy large chunks of information from other wikis or websites, this is plagiarism and is frowned upon by the wiki as a whole, it is much more rewarding to show your own knowledge of a subject than steal from another. *Do not "hijack" an article - this is when a contributor goes into an article and adds identical pictures or small edits, this can cause unnecessary conflict with other users, at the same time do not try and "claim" an article as your own (only fan-creations have this protection (see fan-creations) ). Rules (Fan-Created) *'No obscene / offensive material' (this is important, although "offensive" can mean many things for the sake of this wiki we are talking about offensives material that goes against wikia's Terms of Use - any articles showing such things will be deleted and the offending user blocked for a minimum of 2 weeks per offence.) *'No "trolling" / deliberate nonsense' (fan-creations on this wiki are designed to encourage creative writing, therefor people making deliberately "terrible" or "childish" articles will have their work removed - we do not want extremely poor quality and deliberately "troll" fiction (do not however confuse parody and humorous works with "trolling" and deliberate nonsense, well written comedy is as valid as anything else (note: well-written means the author has at least tried to make the article presentable and is not making it just to annoy and or "spam" the wiki). *'Do not edit other users Fan-Creations' (due to fan-creations being individual projects you may NOT edit the articles of other users if it is listed as "Fan-Created" - these are often the treasured creations of hard-working authors and creative people, the only users who are authorised to edit a Fan-Creation article is the original author and admins (who may edit to revert vandalism, fix style etc) ). *'Fan-Created Is NOT Fan-Fiction' (this is very important to understand, all fan-created material must be ORIGINAL CONTENT - not simply fan-fiction, your creations should be part of your own fictional universe rather than simply a "fanon" addition to an existing franchise. Fan-fiction will be removed from this wiki as we wish to encourage original content from creative writers rather than simply collect fan-fiction) Category:Star Chart Guidelines